My Best Friend is a Angel
by Aya Hiromi
Summary: En un repentino viaje a Inglaterra por parte del equipo Raimon, Shirou Fubuki decide demostrarle a cierto peli parado lo que realmente siente por él. Por lo que decide pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo.  ¿Podrá lograrlo antes de que vuelvan a Japón?
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend**

_***Resumen:**__En un repentino viaje a Inglaterra por parte del equipo Raimon, Shirou Fubuki decide demostrarle a cierto peli parado lo que realmente siente por él. Por lo que decide pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo._

_¿Podrá lograrlo antes de que vuelvan a Japón?_

_***Clasificación:**__ K+ / Toda las Edades_

_***Protagonistas:**__ GoenjixFubuki_

_***Declaimer:**__ Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no a Level-5 (Idolosss..., haciendo reverencia), el día en que me pertenezca será cuando sea I.E. completamente yaoi..._

_***Aclaraciones: **_

_[Cursiva] - Aclaraciones del Autor_

_**Negrita**_- Pensamientos

_Cursiva_ - Palabra o frase destacable

(*) - Datos ficticios

_1. La Invitación.-_

Era una tranquila y normal tarde en _Inazuma Town_. El sol alumbraba con sus débiles rayos, la fresca brisa otoñal sacudía los arboles de todos los parques, en donde, jugaban cientos de niños pequeños. Como dije todo era normal, incluso para los chicos de Raimon, quienes acababan de terminar un arduo entrenamiento.

- bien hecho chicos – dijo Aki muy animada mientras le entregaba una botella de agua a Kazemaru y Fudou.

- que bueno que estén todos aquí

- acabamos de terminar la practica – informó el capitán del equipo, Mamoru Endou

- bien – dijo en entrenador- ahora a lo que venia. Hemos recibido una invitación de parte del _Consejo de deportes de Inglaterra (*), _para asistir al festival que se desarrollara en Ipswich.

- iremos…a un…festival – susurró Endou - ¡ES GENIAL!

A muchos le apareció un a gotita estilo anime, mientras tanto el estratega del equipo analizaba la situación.

- ¿no es en ese ciudad en donde se encuentra el segundo mejor equipo de toda Inglaterra?

- así es, y eso hace acordarme que tendrá un partido demostrativo con ellos. ¿Y que me dicen, aceptan o no?

Un silencio se produjo entre los chicos de Raimon. Muchos dudaron entre ir o no, ya que planeaban descansan por algunos días, ya que hace solo una semana atrás habían vuelto de su viaje por la FFI.

Endou al ver la duda en el rostro de varios de sus compañeros de equipo, los comenzó a animar, hasta que finalmente todos terminaron por aceptar.

- muy bien, nos vemos mañana aquí a las 8.

- Hai – respondieron al unisonó.

Luego de eso, cada uno se fue a cambiar de ropa, mientras que las encargadas se dedicaban a ordenar los balones que habían quedado en la cancha. Y luego se fueron.

Como solía ocurrir hace ya un tiempo atrás, Endou, Kazemaru, Goenji y los hermanos Fubuki – Shirou y Atsuya -, se fueron juntos a sus respectivos hogares.

- ¿no es emocionante que nos hayan invitado a un festival en Inglaterra? - dijo Endou, aun emocionado.

- no creo que sea tan increíble Endou – comentó Goenji.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Goenji-baka? – pregunto Atsuya.

- iba hacer planes con alguien…

Aquello provocó que tanto Fubuki como Kazemaru, miraran al delantero Nº 10 de reojo y con mucho interés por lo que contestaría.

- ¿con quien? – Atsuya continúo con su pequeño interrogatorio.

- con Yuuka… - contestó el peli parado como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

Fubuki al oír la respuesta de Gouenji, bajo su mirada entristecida mente. Kazemaru al ver el repentino cambio en la expresión de su amigo, sintió cierta tristeza por él. El peli azul sabía mejor que nadie el como se sentía Fubuki en esos momentos, ya que él se encontraba enamorado de alguien que tenia puesta la cabeza en una sola cosa..En el futbol [_supongo que saben de quien se trata_].

Los cinco jugadores de Raimon continuaron caminando. Mientras que Atsuya molestaba a Goenji sobre varias cosas, lo que producía verdaderas risas de parte de Endou y Kazemaru, y falsas sonrisas de parte de Shirou.

- bueno hasta aquí los acompaño – dijo Goenji, ya algo molesto por las burlas de parte del peli rosa.

- si, nosotros también – dijo Endou haciendo referencia a él y Kazemaru.

Los 5 chicos se separaron, Kazemaru se fuente junto a Endou por el camino derecho, mientras que Goenji se fue por la izquierda.

Cuando ambos hermanos Fubuki llegaron al departamento en donde se encontraban viviendo, Shirou se fue inmediatamente a su habitación, ya que realmente se sentía mal, aunque ese malestar no era físico, sin no que del corazón.

El peli plateado se recostó en su cama, mientras dejaba que las lagrimas que había aguantado todo el camino a casa, cayeran…

La noche cayó en Inazuma Town, y los hermanos Fubuki se sentaron ha cenar.

- mmm que hambre tenia – exclamó Atsuya, cuando ya había terminado de cenar – hey Shirou, no has comido nada

Aquella faceta de _hermano preocupado_ de parte de Atsuya no era nada normal, ya que siempre solía ser molesto o frio.

- no tengo hambre – dijo Fubuki, mientras se levantaba de la mesa – me iré a dormir.

- como quieras – Atsuya se encogió de hombros pero aun estaba preocupado – y Shirou, no porque Goenji-baka no admita que siente algo por ti y que la persona mas importante es su hermana, no sienta nada por ti.

Luego del pequeño concejo por parte de Atsuya a su hermano, este ultimo volvió a su habitación, al igual que el peli rosa. Aunque el peli plateado se quedo pensando en lo que Atsuya había dicho.

_**Atsuya tiene razón, no porque Goenji-kun no admita que siente algo por mi, no lo sentirá**_ - pensó esperanzado Fubuki, luego recordó las 3 primera palabras que había dicho…_Atsuya tiene razón_… nunca en su vida había usado esas 3 palabras en la misma oración. [_Entiéndase que Atsuya es pésimo dando consejo_]

Luego se eso, Fubuki trato de querde dormido.

_**Continuara…-**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo de este fic: **_

**_Fubuki ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, e idea un plan para poder hacer que su querido Goenji se de cuenta de lo que siente por él, asi que idea un plan, en el cual recibira ayuda de sus tres queridos amigos y su Atsuya - y alguin mas -..._**

**_EL Siguiente capitulo: EL PLAN DE FUBUKI_**

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les haya gustado.. este es mi primer fic que hago basado en una serie.. asi que considerenlo<p>

pero se aceptan de todo.. criticas, ideas para el futuro, recomendacion, amenazas.. de todo

bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo..

sayooo..

By Eli


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend**

Bueno aqui les dejo el siquiente capitulo.. y lean las notas finales, hay algunas cosas con respecto al fic..

_***Declaimer:**__ Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si no a Level-5 (Idolosss..., haciendo reverencia), el día en que me pertenezca será cuando I.E. sea completamente yaoi…_

_***Aclaraciones: **_

_[Cursiva] - Aclaraciones del Autor_

_**Negrita**_- Pensamientos

_Cursiva_ - Palabra o frase destacable

(*) - Datos ficticios

* * *

><p>2. <em>El plan de Fubuki.- <em>

A la mañana siguiente Goenji se levantó en cuanto el despertador comenzó a sonar.

Luego de haber terminado de bañarse, bajo a desayunar, posteriormente termino de ordenar sus cosas y salió de la casa, sin antes de despedirse de su hermana, quien estaba algo triste.

Cuando ya se encontraba en la calle, y recién había doblado en una esquina, el chico se encontró con los hermanos Fubuki.

- Hey Goenji-baka – exclamó Atsuya al ver al peli parado

- Atsuya – dijo Goenji fingiendo una sonrisa – hey Fubuki ¿Qué tal?

- he... Bien...Goenji-kun – contestó el peli plata entre bostezos

- parece que alguien no durmió bien anoche

- y no es el único – comentó Atsuya mirando a quienes venían a lo lejos

En eso aparecieron Endou, quien venia en compañía de Kazemaru. Atsuya había realizado aquel comentario anteriormente, ya que había visto a su capitán también bostezando.

Luego de eso los 5 chicos se dirigieron hacia el instituto Raimon, ya que era en donde se reunirían alguno del equipo para que el Sr. Furukabu los llevase en la caravana Inazuma para llevarlos al aeropuerto, en donde se encontrarían con el resto del equipo, además del entrenador Kudou y Fuyuka.

Cuando llegaron a Raimon, Fubuki y Kazemaru se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Tachimukai esperándolos. Cuando ambos chicos se encontraron con su tercer amigo, tanto Fubuki como Kazemaru se asustaron al sentir los brazos de cierta persona alrededor de sus cuellos.

- ¿Cómo están mi banda de Uke? – pregunto Midorikawa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡que no somos Uke! – dijeron al unisonó Fubuki y Kazemaru.

- Para mí si lo son, aunque la verdad son medio-Uke – contesto Midorikawa, mientras se sentaba junto a Tachimukai – ya que ni _Mr. Ternurita_, ni _Mr. Emo [Que pensó Mido-chan cuando les puso esos apodos a Fubu y Kaze]_, han sido capases de declararse

- ¿y que hay de ti mido-chan, al parecer Hiroto tampoco sabe nada de lo que sientes?

- no me metas a mi en esto Kazemaru – declaro en su defensa el peli verde.

- ¡Chicos la caravana ya llego! – grito Aki, al los jugadores que se encontraban en Raimon.

Todos se subieron lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que la emoción de Endou, al parecer contagio a gran parte del equipo. Cuando finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto, se encontraron con el resto del equipo, incluyendo al Entrenador y las otras dos asistentes que faltaban – Fuyuppe y Haruna -.

Mientras se dedicaban a esperar el llamado para abordar el avión, los chicos de Raimon conversaban entre ellos muy animosamente. Por lo que claramente el _cuarteto de Uke_, no eran una excepción.

- neee… ¿Fubuki que te ocurre? – preguntó Tachi, al ver al peli plateado tan distraído.

- hee… _gomen, _ no es nada – Fubuki les dedico una sonrisa a sus amigos.

Tanto Mido como Kaze-chan se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con su pelea si sobre eran o no Uke. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que el peli verde se canso de la actitud de su amigo.

- ¡Dinos que te ocurre! – Grito Ryuuji desesperado, haciendo que algunas personas que se encontraban lo quedaran mirando como un loco, al igual que sus amigos - ¿ocurrió algo ayer, que no me quieran contar?

- no, es solo que me canse de que Goenji no se atreva a decir nada, así que basándome en el concejo de Atsuya [_aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de frases_], he planeado algo.

- ¿he oído mal, o dijiste algo de seguir un concejo de Atsuya?

- wow, Fubuki si que estabas mal, siguiendo concejos del chibi-demonio – se podía notar el falso tono de preocupación que había usado Ryuuji.

- así es – Fubuki accedió a contarle su plan a los tres chicos - ¿me ayudaran?

- _Hai_ – respondieron los 3 al unisonó.

- muy bien el primer paso es saber quien es el compañero de Goenji – agregó mido-chan

- de eso me encargo yo

Kazemaru se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Aki, quien estaba junto a las otras 3 asistentes.

- etto... Aki

- ¿ocurre algo malo Kazemaru-kun?

- no, es solo que quería ver un poco la lista de los asientos

- claro.

Aki le entrego la lista a Kazemaru, quien inmediatamente comenzó a buscar.

"Shuuya Goenji – Ryuugo Someoka (asientos 13-14)

…

Shirou Fubuki – Atsuya Fubuki (asientos 17-18)

…

…

Kazemaru Ichirouta – Mamoru Endou (asiento 23-24)"

El peli largo al leer aquello último se sonrojo levemente, al parecer aquel viaje no iba hacer del todo malo. Posteriormente le entrego la lista a Aki, sin antes agradecerles, y se fue hacia donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

- ¿y? – inquirió Midorikawa

- Goenji hasta con Someoka y Fubuki con Atsuya

- eso si es un problema, tener a Someoka-san y Atsuya juntos, convertirá este viaje en un problema – agregó Tachi.

- yo arreglo esto

Shirou se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su pequeño hermano, junto a Kogure y a Kabeyama.

- ¿Atsuya podemos hablar?

- claro Shirou ¿que ocurre?

Fubuki le explico al peli rosa lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque no todo, y le pidió si podía cambiar asiento con Gouenji.

- claro Shirou

- ¿has dicho que si? [_Sorpresa_]

- claro, con tal de que Goenji-baka admita la verdad no hay problemas

En ese momento una voz apareció por el alto parlante, "_se les solicita a los pasajeros con destino a Ipswich abordar el avión, por la entrada 7, gracias_." Aquella información se repitió tres veces más.

- ¡muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos! – exclamó Endou emocionado.

_**¿Continuara?...-**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo de este Fic:**_

_**Los chicos de Raimon, acaban de abordar el avión, con destino a Inglaterra lo que significa que el plan de Fubuki se pone en marcha. ¿Cómo resultara esta primera fase?...**_

_**El Siguiente Capitulo: "EL PLAN DE FUBUKI (II parte)"**_

* * *

><p>Bueno antes de irme me gustaría responder, aclarar, etc. Algunas cosas.<p>

1º Cosa: Saya-chan, Pau-chan y Mizuki-chan, por sus Reviews, debo admitir que me gustaron muchooos.. Arigatou!

2º Cosa: Mizuki-chan la respuesta a tu pregunta es SI, van ha ver mas parejas segundarias, aunque EndouxKaze aun no [Sin ser mala ni nada, luego entenderos porque]

3º Cosa: Se me había olvidado comentarles que este Fic, corresponde a una serie de 4 Fic, que tengo planeado hacer, y cada Fic corresponderá a una pareja distinta.

Nombre de la serie: Historias de Amor, locura, odio y frialdad; de Inazuma Eleven

* 1º Fic: GoenjixFubuki - "_My Best Friend is a Ángel_" [Actualmente] - amor

* 2º Fic: HirotoxMidorikawa - "_Nadie como tu_" [Próximamente] - Locura

* 3º Fic: EndouxKazemaru - "_Te perdí como capitán, no te quiero perder como novio_" [Próximamente] - odio

* 4 Fic Especial: NagumoxSuzuno - "_My cold ángel_" [Próximamente] - frialdad

**[Reitero en estos Fic, aparecerán otras parejas segundarias, se aceptan recomendaciones.]**

Bueno sin mas rodeos, los dejo.. y recuerden se aceptan criticas reconstructivas, felicitaciones, alguna recomendación, ideas, etc. Nos vemos..

Sayooo...

By. Eli


	3. Chapter 3

_**bueno aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo.. lamento de corazón el no haber actualizado antes.. pero bueno la verdad es que no habia podido publicarlo, pero al fin y al cabo aqui se los traigo.. y muchas gracias a Kami Yami no Amaya, Kazemaru-aditics, NRitsuka, Mariuki-chan por sus comentarios... animan a cualquiera a continuar.. bueno sin mas rodeos el capitulo!**_

_** *Aclaraciones**_

_**Negrita**_-Pensamientos

_Cursiva_ - Palabra o frase destacable

(*) - Datos ficticios

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. El plan de Fubuki (II Parte).-<strong>_

Todos subieron al avión, al igual que otra decena de pasajeros, cada uno se sentó en donde le indico Aki. Como solía ocurrir siempre, a algunos no le agradó para nada su compañero – Kogure, quien se encontraba con Kabeyama - , ya otros que si – a Fudou, ya que le toco con Kidou.

Atsuya tal como le había prometido a Shirou, la había cambiado el boleto a Goenji, con la primera escusa que se le vino a la mente.

- hey Goenji-baka – lo llamo el pequeño peli rosa, cuando se subió al avión

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto, mientras él y Someoka se volteaban a mirar al pequeño.

- ¿te puedes cambiar de asiento conmigo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Shirou no quiere pasarme la ventana – exclamó Atsuya como un niño pequeño.

Goenji lo medito por un par de segundos. Mientras que Someoka lo miraba con una expresión en donde se podía leer un "dile que no".

- claro – respondió el peli-crema.

Goenji realizo el cambio con Atsuya y se dirigió hacia el asiento queantiguamente compartían los hermanos Fubuki.

- ¿Goenji- kun que haces aquí? – inquirió sorpresivo Shirou

- el demonio que tienes como hermano, me pidió que cambiáramos. Dijo algo de que no quisiste pasarle la ventana

- ah ya veo – contestó el menor con cierta ilusión.

"_**Gracias Atsuya, te debo una**_" – pensó Fubuki. Mientras se volteaba a ver por la ventanilla de la ventana en forma de despedida hacia_Inazuma Town._

- _Se les pide a los señores pasajeros que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, ya que estamos por despegar. Además de que apaguen todo elemento electrónico para evitar algún problemade interferencia, hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias." _– hablo una de las azafata por megáfono.

Poco a poco el avión comenzó a despegar, dejando atrás al aeropuerto y a la ciudad de Inazuma. Cuando ya estaban en las alturas, y llevaban casi diez minutos en el aire, la Azafata volvió ha hablarle a los pasajeros, informándoles que no había problema alguno, por lo que podían soltarse los cinturones y comenzar a ocupar algunos elementos electrónico quienes desearan.

Cuando ya llevaban varias horas viajando, el sueño les llego a muchos, por lo que en varios de los asientos se podían ver como algunos dormían placenteramente. Y eso no fue excepción en el lugar de Fubuki y Goenji. El menos iba durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras que el mayor escuchaba música por su reproductor. En eso sintió algo sobre su hombro derecho, así que volteo hacia un lado, encontrándose con que Fubuki había colocado su cabeza sobre el hombre del mayor. Goenji había pensado en despertarlo pero al verlo dormir tan tranquilo lo dejo.

- "_**Que lindo se ve durmiendo... pero en que estoy pensando el es mi compañero, mi amigo, no puedo pensar de él así**__" _– se recrimino mentalmente el peli-crema.

Luego cerró sus ojos tratándose de quedarse dormido, cosa que consiguiósin ningún esfuerzo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

- _le informamos que realizaremos unas pequeñas turbulencias antes del aterrizaje, así que manténganse tranquilosen sus asientos hasta que estas hayan terminado_ – informó nuevamente la azafata, luego se sentó en uno de los lugares que había habilitados para ellas y comenzaron las famosas turbulencias.

Todos se mantenían tranquilos, a excepción de Fubuki, quien al parecer había olvidado esa parte del volar en avión. Cuando las turbulencias dieron comienzo, Shirou se tenso. Cosa que notó Goenji.

- ¿Fubuki que te ocurre? – preguntó preocupado

- nada, es solo que odio esta parte del volar – admitió avergonzado

- oh, ya veo. Al parecer te da más miedo unas simples turbulencias, que el matar a unos feroses osos – dijo burlescamente Goenji

- aunque no lo creas, así es

- eres sorprendente. En cambio yo prefiero esto, antes que un oso

- si quieres te puedo enseñar a matar a un oso

- claro, será un honor. Y para ti será un alivio saber que el avión ya esta aterrizando y las turbulencias ya terminaron

-¿hablas enserio? – Fubuki miro por la ventana, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía. Había podido pasar unaturbulencia sin darse cuenta – gracias Goenji-kun

- ¿Por qué?, yo no he hecho nada - Goenji le dedico unas onrisa

Cuando el avión aterrizó, todos viajaron aliviados, sobre todo Tsunami, quien aun le seguía temiendo a los aviones, aunque había sobrevivido a aquel viaje, todo gracias a Tachimukai, quien le había dado ánimos.

Todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan, se dirigió a recoger sus maletas y se dispusierona salir del aeropuerto, hasta que fueron detenidos por una mujer, relativamente bella.

- ¿Ustedes son los chicos de _Raimon_?– preguntó la mujer

- así es – contestó el Entrenador Kudou.

- me alegro que hayan llegado. Me presento, soy Samantha Berinton, y soy la secretaria del Director Crosszeria. –Explicó la rubia – El Sr Crosszeria. Me ha mandado a buscarlos personalmente. Además que les ha dejado a su disposición de una vanz, en la cual se podan transportarhacia donde ustedes deseen.

La Srta. Berinton los guio hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, endonde los esperaba una vanz de color negra, con un chofer dentro. Todos subieron a la vanz y partieron hacia donde se encontraba el instituto, en donde se reunirían con los dirigentes del festival. Recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad, hasta que finalmente llegaron al instituto.

- Bienvenidos al _Darthfrom HighSchool_ (*)

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al gran _Darthfrom High School..._

_**Continuara…-**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo de este fic:**_

**_El equipo a llegado al famoso instituto Darthfrom Hight School, en donde conocen a los integrantes del club de dicho instituto. Mientras que fubuki conocerá a quien le ayudara a que su plan se haga realidad, aunque el ni siquiera se de cuenta._**

**_EL Siguiente capitulo: DARTHFROM HIGHT SCHOOL_**


End file.
